Bienvenidos a Miami
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Crossover with New York. Tim and Danny go on vacation to Miami and Tim's sense of dejavu strengthens. SLASH.


_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami or NY._

Author's note: This is a companion peice to _Allocation, Risotto, Deja-vu, Making A Difference _and _Maids Love A Show._

Bienvenidos a Miami

"Mr Speedle," Tim's secretary's voice sounded from the intercom, "there's a police detective here to see you. Says it's important."

"Who is it?" Tim asked in surprise, he was pretty sure he didn't have an appointment with a cop.

"Detective Messer from the NYPD," the secretary – Loraine - answered.

Tim rolled his eyes. "Send him in," he instructed.

"Yes, sir," Loraine replied.

Seconds later the door opened and Danny walked in. "Detective Messer," Tim greeted, causing Danny to roll his own blue eyes. "What'd you want?" he asked as Danny threw himself down into the chair opposite Tim.

"You know we were trying to decide what to do this weekend?" Danny asked.

Tim nodded his head, they had both booked the weekend off but neither of them had made any plans, unsure about what to do.

"I know what we can do." Danny continued.

Tim looked at him expectantly. "Are you doing to tell me or do I need to guess?" Tim asked.

Danny rolled his eyes and pulled something out of his suit jacket pocket. "We're going on vacation," he said, handing the tickets to Tim.

"First class tickets to Miami?" Tim read in surprise. "That's a bit far to go for the weekend isn't it?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "I figured that you've been working practically non-stop and my feet have barely touched the ground for the past few months. We both could use a break." Tim still looked unconvinced. "Come on," Danny practically whined, "it'll be fun. Sun, sand…" Danny looked at Tim suggestively, "sex."

Tim looked back at Danny and a smile spread across his face when he saw the mischievous glint in his lovers blue eyes. "Okay," he relented. "We'll go to Miami this weekend," he agreed.

Danny grinned and moved around the desk. "Thank you," he whispered, leaning down and kissing Tim softly. "We have to be at the airport at seven and fly at eight."

"Tonight?" Tim asked in surprise.

Danny shook his head and took the tickets off of Tim. "Well, duh," he said, sliding the tickets back into his pocket. "It _is _Friday," Danny reminded Tim.

"How am I supposed to pack before then?" Tim asked.

"We have a maid, don't we?" Danny pointed out. "She already knows to pack so that we just get changed, grab our bags and head out to the airport."

"You've got this all worked out, haven't you?" Tim smiled.

Danny grinned and nodded his head. "Completely," he replied, kissing Tim softly.

x

Danny moaned and leant back against the door. The bathroom on the airplane was tiny. Almost too small to do _anything_, but Tim had still managed to kneel in front of Danny.

"Shh," Tim whispered, pulling back and letting Danny's cock fall from his mouth. "You don't want the flight attendant to hear you."

Danny glared at him and ran his hand through Tim's hair, pushing his head closer to Danny's cock again. Tim smirked up at him before taking some of Danny into his mouth.

The plane jerked a little and Tim lost his balance, falling closer to Danny and taking the blond's cock completely into his mouth – almost making him gag.

Danny's eyes rolled into the back of his head at the sudden feeling of Tim's mouth completely surrounding him.

Tim hollowed his cheeks; the suction, coupled with the fingers caressing his balls, pushed Danny over the edge and he spilt himself down Tim's throat, calling his lovers name quietly.

Tim grinned around Danny's cock as he swallowed every drop before getting to his feet and kissing Danny passionately.

"Talk about turbulence," Danny grinned, his hands running down Tim's torso and into his trousers.

x

Danny sighed in contentment as he stretched out on the sun chair, the warm Miami sun heating his naked skin nicely.

"I'm pretty sure that classes as indecent exposure," Tim commented, stepping out onto the patio.

Danny lifted his head and looked at Tim who had removed his shirt but was still wearing his jeans. "It's only indecent exposure if people can see us," Danny pointed out. "And since this is a private condo, there are no people around."

Tim rolled his eyes and sat down in the sun chair next to Danny. "Where did that come from?" Danny demanded, seeing the book that Tim was holding. "I'm pretty sure I told the maid not to pack any books," he added.

"She didn't," Tim assured him. "This was already here."

Danny groaned, "God," he whined, "I try to get you away from the books for a few days and some stupid maid decides to leave some in the condo."

Tim laughed. "I don't think the staff left this one here," he said.

Danny lifted an eyebrow and Tim lifted the book up so that Danny could read the title. This time Danny laughed. "It's a gay porn book," he chuckled, getting up and climbing into Tim's lap. "Reckon it's any good?" he asked, settling back against Tim's chest.

"Only one way to find out," Tim replied, opening the book to the first page.

x

"Okay, now you're starting to scare me," Danny commented, climbing out of the car once it had stopped.

"Why now?" Tim sighed.

"Not only do you know your way around here as well as you do New York, but you managed to give directions to a bunch of British tourists. And you were right about being able to see the stars better out here," Danny pointed up to the sky as Tim spread the blanket they had brought on the ground. "How the hell did you know that?" he demanded.

Tim shrugged his shoulders, lying next to Danny on the blanket. "I don't know," he admitted. "It's like there's something in the back of my mind that's telling me I've been here before."

"Which makes no sense because I've known you since we were twenty and you've never been," Danny continued.

"Exactly," Tim sighed, wrapping an arm around Danny. "I'm probably just going crazy."

"Probably," Danny chuckled, leaning up on one arm and kissing Tim softly before lying back down and looking up at the night sky, enjoying the cool night breeze.

The End


End file.
